There are many issues with the above stated method of pairing devices. First, a special hardware is needed at both ends to effectuate such pairing. Second, such pairing can only be used for predetermined specific functions. Also, the Bluetooth™ signals have wider range, hence, without a proper security, unintended pairing may occur. Still further, the paired devices must stay within a particular range after the pairing.